


You Get What You Pay For

by nepiddle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousins, Diapers, Gen, Holding, Omorashi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepiddle/pseuds/nepiddle
Summary: When Lexi and Sam make a bet, Lexi is determined to win. Even if it means cheating a bit.





	You Get What You Pay For

I have a hard time relating to people who hate family reunions. The only reason I can think of not to like them is if you can't stand your family. Which is fair, some families suck. But me? I grew up with my cousin Sam as my best friend. We did everything together, and we still live within twenty miles of each other.

Every year since we've moved away from where we grew up, we've carpooled to the family reunion. This year we took my beat up clunker, which gets great gas mileage despite its looks. Sam likes to tease me about it. We tease each other about everything.

"Good thing we're not going anywhere swanky," she said. "I can't tell where the orange paint ends and the rust begins."

"Hey, at least this baby won't have us stopping for gas at every truck stop," I said. "Though maybe your tiny bladder would prefer it if we did."

She rolled her eyes. "You know my bladder was just overactive - back when we were kids. It holds up way better now. I bet I could outlast you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

I smirked. "Okay then. First person to use the toilet has to give Grandma a pedicure."

We both shuddered. We love Grandma, but her feet are not as sweet as her personality.

"It's a deal," said Sam. "You're going to be so embarrassed when you lose."

"Nah. I think this is going to end the way it did at the zoo when we were six. Just ask me to pull over before you wet yourself, okay?"

Sam started rummaging through my luggage. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She pulled a pair of pants out of my duffel bag. "Here," she said, throwing them at me. "You'll need to change into these when you lose."

We spent another few minutes ribbing each other before we finally hit the road. We spent the first couple hours singing along to the Spice Girls the way we did in high school. If I had realized how dry all the singing would make my throat, I probably would have put on something else.

Sam smirked at me as I reached for my water bottle. "You're going to regret drinking that when I wi-in," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Pffft. I'm just drinking this in order to even the odds. Otherwise beating you will be too easy."

Sam stuck her tongue out at me, then defiantly took a sip of her own water bottle.

And just like that, it was on. A standoff within a standoff. If I didn't take another drink, she'd win. So I sipped my water bottle again.

Without taking her eyes off me, Sam drank more. So did I. After a couple more rounds of water bottle sipping, Sam tipped her head back and chugged all the rest of her water bottle.

At this point you might be thinking we're both idiots. I'd have to be stupid to chug my whole water bottle while trying to hold my pee as long as possible. You might be right, but you have to understand that Sam and I are both very competitive. There was no way I was going to admit defeat. So I finished my water bottle too.

Sam and I had both drunk equally full water bottles, which meant we were both on the same ground. If I was going to live up to my brag of putting myself at a disadvantage, I'd have to drink something else. So I carefully reached under my seat, where I pulled out a leftover Gatorade bottle. It was only about one quarter full and warm from sitting in my car for at least three days, but it was all it took for me to win.

Sam huffed at me, then searched the car for something else to drink. She even took off her seatbelt, climbed into the back seat, and turned up the floor mats. All that effort and her search was fruitless.

"Fine," she snarled at me. "You can have this battle, Lexi. But I'm winning the war."

I just smirked at her. "Sure, Sam. You keep telling yourself that."

When she was done sulking, we turned on some Louis C.K. This was also a mistake. Every laugh put more and more pressure on our bladders. By the time his set was done, I was fairly desperate. But I couldn't cross my legs or hold myself. Even if I weren't driving, Sam would start ribbing me about how I was going to lose. Instead I sat up very straight in a way that put pressure on my crotch, the same way holding myself would. I glanced over and saw Sam sitting the same way. I settled in for another standoff.

But then she did something I didn't expect. She reclined her seat. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a nap."

What? "You better not pee in your sleep."

Sam chuckled. "I  _never_ pee in my sleep. Even when I do have to go badly."

Implying she didn't have to pee badly? What a lie! But she wasn't wrong. When I wasn't drunk, I could fall asleep with a fairly full bladder and wake up dry. "You'll be on the verge of pissing yourself when you wake up, though," I predicted.

"You'll have lost by then," she said.

"We'll see about that."

Sam curled up on her side. I envied her finding an excuse to press her legs together. But it didn't matter. She would lose control of her bladder, and I would win. I was not going to let myself lose.

As time went on, though, I got horribly desperate. I started wiggling in my seat, trying not to jostle Sam awake. My entire focus was on the road and not peeing.  _I can't lose,_ I thought over and over.  _I can't lose._

Eventually my gas meter got too low for me to pass another exit and not fill up. Sam was still asleep when I pulled into the gas station. As I got out of the car, I felt a leak escape. I was able to stop it, but I couldn't help freaking out.

I potty danced next to my car, muttering, "No. No, I'm not gonna lose. I can't."

I'm not a cheater. But if I can bend the rules in order to win, I will. The exact wording of the bet was "first person to use  _a toilet_ " loses. I glanced around for a bush to squat behind. No luck. This town was flat and shrubless. No problem. I just had to find something else.

I walked into the gas station, trying my best not to obviously potty dance. Maybe I could pee in the bathroom sink? Then I saw them. A small pack of adult diapers.

This was perfect. I could pee and Sam would be none the wiser. If she asked whether I used the toilet, I could honestly say I hadn't. I took the pack of diapers and a chapstick to the register, then ducked into the bathroom to change. As I took my pants off next to the toilet, it was all I could do not to pee. I shook and danced the whole time I put the diaper on. I had some trouble telling which was the back and which was the front end - it didn't have tabs like baby diapers. It was more like an extra thick pad attached to a waistband. Eventually I figured it out.

I wouldn't let myself pee while I was still in the bathroom. If Sam asked if I had peed in the bathroom, I had to honestly answer no. So I walked out of the gas station dry. 

Sam was waiting outside the car, legs crossed and trying to act casual about it. I smiled. She was definitely going to lose.

"You just used the bathroom, didn't you?" she asked.

"Nope," I said smugly. "I still haven't peed." Though I was probably going to start wetting my diaper any second now.

"You better not be lying."

I raised two joined fingers. "Scout's honor," I said.

"You were never a scout."

"Fine, then. On my honor as a -"

A truck honked, and I jumped. That was it for my poor bladder. I started wetting full force.

Sam shrieked and held herself. Now was my chance to go on the offensive. "You just leaked, didn't you?" I asked, like I wasn't soaking my diaper that very second. It felt great, but I had to act like I was still holding.

"Like you didn't just leak too," Sam groaned.

"I didn't leak," I said honestly. I was way past leaking now.

Suddenly I felt a trickle on the inside of my leg. I gasped and tried to cut off my stream, but my efforts were futile. I kept soaking my leaky diaper. Pee escaped the leg holes of my diaper and ran down the insides of my legs, leaving my crotch completely dry.

"Oh my god, you're peeing!" cried Sam. "Yes! I win! Wait, are you wearing a diaper?"

My embarrassed silence was all the information she needed. "Oh my god, you are! A diaper! You tried to cheat and it totally backfired!" She started laughing, then gasped and held herself. "Shit!" she yelled as she ran into the gas station.

My bladder was almost empty now. My pee had soaked through the diaper and now my crotch was wet. A small puddle had formed at my feet and my shoes were also wet. I hung my head. I should've known this cheap pad attached to a waistband wouldn't be able to hold a wetting like this. These kinds of diapers were probably made for older women who leaked every time they sneezed, not for a sudden release of five hours' worth of liquid.

When I was done peeing, I realized I still hadn't filled up on gas. I wasn't anxious to go back in the gas station with wet clothes, so I decided to put it off and fill up on gas right away.

By the time I reholstered the gas nozzle, Sam had walked back outside. Her crotch was a little wet and she had streaks running down her legs, but she was still drier than I was.

"I barely made it," she said. "Sort of."

"You used the toilet?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Too bad," I said. "You lose."

"What?" she asked. "No, you did."

"What was the wording of our bet? 'First person to use  _a toilet'_ loses."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "That's  _not fair_!"

"An agreement's an agreement," I said. "Have fun clipping Grandma's gnarled toenails."

"You - you -" Sam started. Then she smiled like the freaking Grinch. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of me. 

"Guess what's going on the family Facebook group," she sing-songed.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

I ran at her, trying to take her phone. She just handed it to me. "Go ahead," she said. "It's password locked and the photo's already in the cloud, but you can try to delete it if you want."

I snarled and reached for my phone, but she smacked it out of my hand. She picked it up before I could, too. "Ah ah ah," she said. "I'm the blackmailer here, not you."

I ran toward her, and she gave chase. I should've known better than to do that, because she was a sprinter and I ran long distance in high school track and field. I lost her between the dark buildings of this flat town in the middle of nowhere.

Eventually we met back up at the car. She handed me my phone. "You're locked out for the next two hours," she said, "by which time we'll both be cleaned up and back on the road."

I racked my brain for some way, any way, I could turn this around. I came up empty. "Fine," I said. 

"I'll delete the photo when Grandma's nail polish dries and not a second before," she told me. "Also, you have to admit I won."

I groaned and made several other unintelligible noises before muttering, "You won."

"What was that?"

"You won," I said, slightly louder.

"I still can't hear you . . ."

"You won!"

"And?"

" _And_?!" I asked exasperatedly.

"I do not have a tiny bladder."

"I do not have a tiny bladder," I repeated snottily.

"You know what I meant."

I sighed. "You do not have a tiny bladder."

"Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I grumbled unintelligibly.

"Oh come on," said Sam. "You know you deserve it for trying to cheat."

"I wasn't cheating," I protested. "I was taking advantage of my resources."

"Yeah, yeah," said Sam. "But  _I_ took advantage of _my_ resources better, and that's why _I won_."

She stopped gloating after a few minutes, but she never let me forget it the rest of the reunion. By then I was able to laugh with her. That's how all our little competitions went. We may take our losses hard and our victories with relish, but at the end of the day, we were just having fun with each other. Besides, I knew I was going to win the next challenge. Sam wouldn't know what hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a recent experience I had with cheap diapers.


End file.
